Into the miraculous tales of Ladybug and Cat noir
by MaraJane19
Summary: I woke up and something was different... on my phone was a reminder telling me that I was going to be late for my first day of school at franciose dupont college. I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR please reread all chapters like 5 times, I am rewriting the story, and consistently updating old chapters
1. a strange awakening

I was exhausted, I was waiting for my dad to finish his meeting. His long, uneventful, lunch meeting. I didn't mind it being long though, It gave me more time to myself.

The walls of the office mostly all had windows or doors, except one. The wall I was referring too had a spray painted mural of fireworks being set off over a lake, it was beautiful. The edges were painted in darker shades so the middle was the part that looked the brightest. I loved it and I really hoped no one ever painted over it, it added needed contrast to the gray cubicles and desks. Well a few of them anyway, everyone had their own unique style in which their desk sort of reflected. I loved everyone at my dads office, I never minded coming to his meeting on days off from school (thats a lie sometimes I didn't want to).

I was sitting under my desk, well the desk I normally claimed as mine when I went to his office, so I called it my desk. Every time I came I populated it with my stuff, drawing, designs, my backpack of course and any other stuff I brought with me. I was watching an episode of Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir and I must have drifted off to sleep at some point.

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar a bed, it had a soft lavender purple comforter with a raven purple criss cross pattern along the edges and the same raven purple colored sheets and pillowcase. I realized that I still had my glasses on, so I got up and looked out the window, not bothering to look at the rest of the room. Which I later realised shouldn't have been what I did first, but that's what I did.

Outside was beautiful I must have been spring because I could still see the small piles of snow in a few spots that must have melted from huge snow banks, I looked up the sky was a beautiful blue with small cirrus and cumulus clouds speckling the sky.

My thoughts of the beautiful spring day were sadly interrupted by an annoying sound coming from my phone...since when do I have a phone? My mind started raceing where am I? What do I do? I had so many questions, witch just doubled in number when I looked at the phone. I realized it was an alarm clock going off, I went over and yawned. When I looked down I shrieked and jumped back, on my phone was a reminder telling me that I was going to be late for school…. At FRANSOIS DUPONT COLLEGE. I WAS IN MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR!

author notes

ok guys and girls, I will try to update all my stories, but it may take a while as my life is a Rollercoaster at the moment. PLEASE LEAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, PLEASE!


	2. get ready, get ready, as fast as you can

I was in total shock, but I couldn't let that stop me, I cared a lot about my grades, even though it wasn't technically my school. Looking around the room, not paying attention to any other details, again not the best idea, I searched frantically for a closet door or a dresser. when I found the closet I took out something very much to my liking. I quickly pulled on a pair of soft, black leggings, a t-shirt that came to about 8cm from my kneecap that was the same as the comforter on the bed and a cloudy gray jumper(zippered sweater), the inside of the hood was lined with (black and red) buffalo plaid, the same fabric was used to spell out Canada across the chest, and every cuff was stretchy, elastic like material that was the same gray colour except of a black stripe through the middle of it.

"wow, I have the exact same outfit at home...well, almost, maybe not the t-shirt" I muttered quietly. I ran quickly to the washroom where brushed my hair and teeth before looking for a headband. I never left anyway without a headband, even though I sometimes took it off. I chose a black headband with cute black cat ears and silver fabric as the shape of the inside of the cat ears and slid it into my dirty blond hair, then grabbed a yellow fabric headband as well, just in case.

Practically running out of my room, I grabbed an apple from the fridge, making a mental note that my bedroom was right beside the kitchen. Then, slinging the backpack I found on the counter over my shoulder and slipping on a pair of runners and a jacket I found by the table, I made my way to the door.

I pulled open the door of the house and gasped, I couldn't believe it. I lived across the street from the school, and on the other side of the school was the **dupen-chang bakerie!**

_alright think _I thought _go to school. but do I walk into Mr. Damicles' office and ask what to do? go to Marinettes classroom? ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

jumping a little as the bell interrupted my thoughts, I ran down the sidewalk and into the school, deciding it best to go see the principal of the school and explian that I was new.

**_authors note_**

**_sorry for the fact that my chapters are so small._**

**_hpoe you liked it guys and girls! I will try to update more often maybe even a few times a week...NO PROMISES!  
_**


	3. (updated) the principles office

Walking in the front doors I was greeted by a few late students rushing off for class, but otherwise the courtyard was almost empty. It looked like it did in the show. Beige stone steps leading to the gray cement with white basketball court lines. The courtyard was surrounded by the beige stone school with green stairs and 2 benches and a walkway on either side of the basketball court.

After asking directions from another student and jogging up the stairs and down the hallway, I knocked on the door to the principal's office

"Come in," I heard the old Mr. Damocles call from the other side of the door

I slowly pushed open the door, walked in and sat down in a chair opposite the desk. His office was the same as in the show but they may have underestimated his age a bit because his forehead was creased with wrinkles and his hair bushy eyebrows and mustache were quite gray, looking around his room at all the pictures of owls and books I quickly realised I was right when I told my little brother that this character was based off of and owl. He looked just like one!

After meeting with Mr. Damicles, and receiving my locker combo, time table and stuff like that, it turned out that I was indeed in Ms. Bustiers class. I sat at the very back of the classroom, next to Nathaniel. I didn't mid sitting next to Nathaniel, just as long as I didn't have to sit next to cloe or Lila. In fact I found out Nath was super nice, creative, and was probably the nicest person I had ever met.

**_authors note_**

**_dont worry I will up date at least 2 times a week and the next chapter will possibly have some Greek as well_**

**_remember that the 3C's make my day, so Comment, Constructively Critisise and Continue Reading_**


	4. Class

Chapter 4

At one point during the lesson Ms. Bustier was talking about the book we were supposed to read, looking down at the 800 page book and grinning, I would probably finish the whole book in the next week or so. I quickly pulled out a sketchbook (I found it in the backpack) and a pencil.

Resting my head on my hand so my thumb was on my temple, my fingers were on my forehead and my elbow was on the desk I could possibly draw. Automatically, I opened the sketch book and started to draw a tiger. Then goat, an ox, a rat, a pig and so on until I finally found myself with drawings of all the animals in the chinese zodiac. Just as I was finishing the last stroke of my drawing the bell rang and I started to pack up, my pencil case leaving the sketch pad open as I shoved the rest of my stuff in the bag.

"Wow, did you draw these," Alya said, holding the sketch pad in her hands and flipping through the drawing, examining each one closely

"Yeah, I did, but honestly there not very good," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder and trying to grab back the sketchbook. Alya had pulled it out of my reach and was now showing Marinette

"You drew these," Marinette was looking through my drawings, her face in a little shock as though she saw something I didn't. Honestly, the where just drawings of animals, sure a few of them may have been realistic, but really.

"Hey, new girl," Alya spoke, looking up from my drawings "what's your name?"

"μωρολογώ" I said. Eek, what do I tell her, should I give her my real name? No, no bad idea My mind was erupting with paniked finally I thought I should just use a nickname

"MJ," I said finally.

**_authers note_**

**_so, μωρολογώ means fudge in greek and is pronounced morologo... sorry if thats wrong only just started learning Greek last year_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"MJ" I said

"Ooh, Is that a nickname? What about your real name? Who do you like better Cat Noir or Ladybug?..."

"UMM… how about we meet at the bakery over there for lunch, I forgot to grab mine and my family doesn't have any groceries yet. Then I can answer your questions," I said pointing to the Dupain-Cheng bakery

"OK, Actually I could probably get you something for free, my parents own that bakerie" Marinette piped in. she had my sketchbook and was looking through the animals. Finally the girls handed me back the sketchbook and I sighed. Carefully putting my sketchbook in my bag

"Cool, I guess we're neighbors then," I feigned a look of surprise

Time skip to lunch

When I walked into the bakerie for lunch a soft bell sounded and the smell of deliciousness wafted to my nose.

"Hello," Sabine Cheng said sweetly from behind the counter, "what can I get for you today"

"Oh- um, Could I please have your ceaser salad and 2 lemon macarons," I said, the bell above the door then rang and in walked Marinette and Alya. the girls smiled at me and waved me over to the stairs.

"Hi girls, oh, I'll bring your food up to Marinette's room, when it's ready," Sabine spoke and motioned for me to follow the 2 inseparable BFFs. I followed the girls up the stairs to Marinette's room. "Lead the way, πασχαλίτσα και μικρή αλεπού (ladybug and little fox [again in greek])"

authors note 

You all must be so mad at me… don't worry I have been working really hard and will probably release the next few chapters all together. Also I am going to start doing shout-outs to anyone that comments and I would also really like it if you would help me come up with Akuma Ideas.

Shout-out #1 goes to… yellow 14


	6. Stupid answers

When we entered Marinette's room Alya sat me down on the chaise and started the questions with a very 'Alya' question "so, first question, how much do you know about Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"σοβαρά (seriously)," Alya and marinette gave me a questioning look " OH...oh sorry, you dont speak greek do you, well in that case, I'll answer almost all your questions in english, MOST"

"OK, now answer,"

"Well, I know quite a bit, you really should be more specific, μικρή αλεπού (Little Fox), but I know you are rena κόκκινος, oh and Marinette should probably go grab some cookies for τη θεα της δημιουργίας (the goddess of creation), lets move on actually" I could feel Marinette's horrified gaze, and saw a blur of red go from Marinette'sear to her purse

"Of course Tikki translated, Not the most helpful when you are trying Not to reveal your from another dimension," that coused me to slap a hand over my mouth, it just came out...I had clearly been thinking out loud. I started to panic.

I practically had a panic attack, "shoot,shoot,shoot...nicetomeetyou, seeyou at school...bye" and with that I ran down the stairs grabbed my lunch out of Sabine's hands (saying a quick thanks), running out the door, acros the street and into the school. WHAT WAS I THINKING!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY WHAT WAS I THINKING?!!!!!!!

**_author notes_**

**_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cringey chapter, SORRY!!_**

**_see y'all_**

**_MaraJane19_**


End file.
